


Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [26]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 26„Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen ob hinter deiner großen Klappe auch noch etwas anderes steckt“, Jensen lachte und wandte sich an seinen Kollegen. „Festnehmen!“Im Null komma nichts hatte der dunkelhaarige Mann die Handschellen von seinem Gürtel gelöst, Gabriel damit die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt und ihn auf die Knie gedrückt.Dieser hatte jetzt Jensen‘s Beule direkt vor seinen Augen, leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.„Der Kleine kann es doch schon kaum mehr abwarten. Mal sehen ob er für den körperlichen Test bereit ist“, grinste Misha belustigt und lehnte sich an die Liege, um Jensen dabei zuzusehen, wie dieser seine Hose öffnete und mit der Boxershorts bis zu den Knien hinunter schob.Angewidert schüttelte Gabe den Kopf, schnitt eine Grimasse nach der anderen, presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte sich ab, aber Jensen machte kurzen Prozess.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer

„Meine Herren … bitte setzen Sie sich!“

Oberstaatsanwältin Samantha streifte sich ihre Robe glatt und nickte den drei Männern mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

„Wir verhandeln heute die Strafsache G. gegen J. und M.. Es handelt sich um eine Strafanzeige wegen Beamtenbeleidigung gegen die Mr. G. Berufung eingelegt hat. Erläutern Sie uns bitte den Tathergang Mr. G..“

Gabriel nickte einmal und räusperte sich.

„Ich war von einer Party auf dem Weg nach Hause, da wurde ich angehalten. Keine Ahnung, warum. Ich war weder zu schnell noch hatte ich irgendwas getrunken. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihnen mein Auto nicht gefallen.“

„Blödsinn, es war eine routinemäßige Verkehrskontrolle“, fiel Jensen ins Wort. Samantha schlug daraufhin mit der flachen Hand hart auf den Tisch, sodass er zusammenzuckte.

„Sie werden noch befragt! Ruhe bitte. Fahren Sie bitte fort, Mr. G..“

„Der große hier“, erklärte er weiter und deutete auf Jensen, „fragte mich um den Führerschein und Zulassung, die ich ihm auch gegeben habe und der andere dort ging um mein Auto herum, leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe hinein, machte den Kofferraum auf und suchte nach dem Verbandskasten und Warndreieck. Nachdem er meinte, dass keine Leiche im Kofferraum wäre, warf er den Deckel wieder zu und grinste blöd.“

„Für diese Aussage alleine ist die Beamtenbeleidigung schon gerechtfertigt!“, murmelte Misha gehässig und warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu. Gabriel erwiderte diesen Blick und fuhr fort.

„Danach sollte ich noch aus meinem Auto aussteigen und wurde gefragt wo ich herkäme. Da man die Polizei nicht anlügen darf, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, dass ich auf einer Party war.“

Dabei setzte er seinen bravsten und unschuldigsten Blick auf und sah seine Frau an.

Samantha musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen, schrieb alles auf, nickte grummelnd und bat ihn weiterzumachen.

„Dann wollten die zwei noch wissen ob ich Waffen dabeihätte und durchsuchten mich sogar. Igitt!“

Gabriel verzog das Gesicht und würgte trocken.

„Worauf er uns als _Homos_ bezeichnet hatte ...“, fiel Jensen erneut aufbrausend ins Wort und Samantha klatschte wieder auf den Tisch, schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick, worauf er abrupt verstummte.

„Glaubst du ich hab deinen lüsternen Blick nicht bemerkt und deine Beule in der Hose, du Homo?“, keifte Gabriel in Jensen‘s Richtung. Der dunkelblonde Mann griff mit seiner rechten Hand an seinen Gummiknüppel, der wartend in seiner Polizeiuniform steckte, bereit jederzeit zuzuschlagen.

„Meine Herren, so kommen wir nicht weiter“, mahnte Samantha ruhig und klopfte mit dem Hammer dreimal auf den Tisch, sah dann ihren Mann fragend an, „hatten Sie Waffen dabei?“

„Nur eine“, antwortete Gabe keck und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„...“

„Haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen?“

„Nein Ma’am.“

„Mr. J., Mr. M. … schildern Sie uns Ihre Sicht.“

Sam machte erneute Notizen und trank dann einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserglas, bevor ihr Blick den beiden Gästen galt.

„Vorigen Freitag waren mein Kollege und ich eingeteilt eine routinemäßige Verkehrskontrolle durchzuführen. Der Grund warum wir Mr. G. letztendlich aufgehalten hatten, war die laute Musik, welche uns schon von weitem aufgefallen war“, begann Misha, worauf Gabe genervt seufzend mit seinen Augen rollte. Jensen machte weiter.

„Ich winkte ihn mit der Kelle heran und er ließ das Fenster hinunter. Dann fragte ich ihn um Fahrzeugpapiere und mein Kollege notierte das.

Während er rund um das Auto ging fragte ich ihn, wo er herkäme. Er antwortete, dass er auf einer Party gewesen war und forderte ihn auf, zu blasen. Vorwitzig fragte er: Sie oder Ihren Kollegen? Wer ist jetzt der Homo ...“ Jensen sah Gabriel wütend an, der daraufhin nur mit einem Kichern antwortete.

„Ein bisschen Spaß wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein. Du hast dich eben falsch ausgedrückt ...“

„...“

„Was ist dann passiert?“

„Nachdem ich seinen Wagen ausgeleuchtet und im Kofferraum die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überprüft hatte, machte ich den Deckel wieder zu“, erklärte Misha und betonte dabei die letzten Worte besonders stark, „und stellte mich neben meinen Kollegen, der Mr. G. inzwischen gebeten hatte, aus dem Auto auszusteigen.“

„Ich fragte ihn, ob er Waffen bei sich hätte und er antwortete daraufhin frech, dass sie im ausgefahrenem Zustand 18 Zentimeter lang wäre“, ergänzte Jensen.

„Witziges Kerlchen“, erwiderte Samantha amüsiert, weil Gabriel bis über beide Ohren grinste.

„Mein Kollege tastete ihn kurz ab und das war es dann auch“, fügte Misha hinzu.

„Und dass er mich im Schritt betatscht hat?“, kreischte Gabe aufgebracht und forderte seine Frau auf, das sofort zu vermerken.

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten eine Waffe bei sich und ich als Vertretung des Gesetzes musste dem natürlich nachgehen“, verteidigte Jensen sich schulterzuckend.

„Pff“, schnaubte Gabe, ließ sich bockig wie ein Kleinkind mit verschränkten Armen tiefer in den Sessel sinken, „ich erstatte eine Anzeige wegen Freiheitsberaubung!“

Samantha lachte kurz auf und belehrte ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln, wieder etwas herunter zu kommen.

„Normalerweise hätten dir Handschellen angelegt gehört und am Revier wäre es weitergegangen, aber wir durften unseren Posten nicht verlassen“, erwiderte Misha gelassen und zwinkerte Gabe zu, „aber du hast die Möglichkeit das ganze ungeschehen zu machen. Dafür müssen wir uns nur einig werden.“

Gabe runzelte nur verständnislos die Stirn, als ihm die beiden Polizisten einen aufreizenden Blick zuwarfen und während Jensen sich lasziv über die Lippen leckte, kicherte sein Kollege.

„Wir haben einen Verhörraum nebenan, wenn die Herren bei Ihrer Aussage bleiben, werden wir das dort klären“, Samantha verkündete, packte die Akten zusammen und sah einen nach dem anderen prüfend an.

Mit einem einstimmigen Nicken wurde dieser Vorschlag angenommen, und mit dreimaligem Klopfen des Hammers auf den Tisch beschlossen. Einige Augenblicke später wurde das Geschehen im Spielzimmer fortgesetzt.

Die junge Frau machte es sich auf der Couch bequem, um dem Schauspiel zuzusehen, denn sie liebte es, zuzusehen.

„Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen ob hinter deiner großen Klappe auch noch etwas anderes steckt“, Jensen lachte und wandte sich an seinen Kollegen. „Festnehmen!“

Im Null komma nichts hatte der dunkelhaarige Mann die Handschellen von seinem Gürtel gelöst, Gabriel damit die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt und ihn auf die Knie gedrückt.

Dieser hatte jetzt Jensen‘s Beule direkt vor seinen Augen, leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

„Der Kleine kann es doch schon kaum mehr abwarten. Mal sehen ob er für den körperlichen Test bereit ist“, grinste Misha belustigt und lehnte sich an die Liege, um Jensen dabei zuzusehen, wie dieser seine Hose öffnete und mit der Boxershorts bis zu den Knien hinunter schob.

Sofort zuckte sein Schwanz aufgeregt, anhand der erlangten Freiheit und auch des bevorstehenden Erlebnisses.

Angewidert schüttelte Gabe den Kopf, schnitt eine Grimasse nach der anderen, presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte sich ab, aber Jensen hatte ihn bereits fest bei den Haaren gepackt und das Gesicht des älteren Mannes an seinen Schoss gedrückt.

„Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt. Maul auf! Du hast das Recht zu schweigen!“

Die kurzen Schamhaare kitzelten an Gabe‘s Nase und auch Samantha entkam bei diesem Wortspiel ein Kichern.

Schon nach einigen Augenblicken und einem kurzen Würgereiz (seitens Gabriel), war der dunkelblonde Mann am Stöhnen und ließ langsam seinen Penis in die warme Höhle hinein und wieder herausgleiten, merkte in Sekundenschnelle wie er anschwoll, größer und härter wurde.

Keine Frage, Gabriel gefiel das genauso und während sein Kopf immer wieder leicht auf und abwippte, schloss er die Augen und stöhnte anhand dieses sexuellen Geruches, der in seine Nase eintauchte. 

Derweil hatte auch Misha sich seinen Hosen entledigt und stellte sich neben Jensen, ließ sich ebenfalls verwöhnen.

Bereitwillig nahm Gabriel auch ihn in den Mund, saugte und lutschte und spürte, dass es auch in seiner eigenen Hose verdammt eng wurde.

Diese Situation heizte ihm gehörig ein und er wollte nur noch raus aus seinem Gefängnis, wand sich ungeduldig in seinen Handschellen.

Er wurde gieriger, leckte an beiden und versuchte diese gleichzeitig in den Mund zu nehmen, was mit einem weiteren tiefen Stöhnen quittiert wurde. Die beiden Polizisten tauschten einen tiefen und langen Zungenkuss, vergaßen dabei fast alles rundherum.

Frustriert zerrte Gabriel erneut an den Handschellen, denn er wollte auch mitmachen, aber die beiden hatten keine Eile, ihn aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

Immer wieder verirrten sich die Hände in dem Gesicht oder den Haaren des jeweils anderen.

Dann wurde Gabriel von dem jüngeren Mann hochgezogen, während Misha ihm mit schnellen Fingern seine Hosen auszog und wenige Augenblicke später wurde der ältere der drei Mänenr dann etwas unsanft über die Massageliege gelegt.

„Was haben wir denn hier?“, raunte Misha mit tiefer Stimme, streichelte über die, vor Vorfreude zuckende, Erektion des Gefangenen und drückte kurz zu, ließ Gabe nach Luft schnappen.

„Hast du dafür einen Waffenschein?“

Mit einem Lachen versetzte Jensen Gabriel's Arsch links und rechts einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand, bevor er sich dazwischen Zugang verschaffte und grinste, als Gabriel erneut nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich muss nachsehen, ob du auch nichts Illegales versteckst!“

Ungeduldig wackelten Gabriel‘s Hüften, verlangten nach mehr.

„Ruhig Süßer, ich bin schon da“, murmelte Jensen, während er etwas Gleitgel verteilte und Sekunden später in einem Zug eindrang – zwar zärtlich, aber schnell.

Das erste Keuchen verbiss er sich, beim zweiten hatte er keine Chance mehr, denn es fühlte sich so an, als würden ihm tausend Lippen einen Blow-Job verpassen – so unglaublich gut.

Mit kräftigen Stößen, seine Hände dabei in die weichen Arschbacken seines Vordermanns gegraben, bewegte er sich stöhnend immer schneller, bevor der andere zu wimmern und zu betteln anfing, um endlich von den lästigen Handschellen befreit zu werden.

Misha war der einzige, der dieses Glitzern in Jensen’s Augen sehen konnte und anhand dieses Anblicks und dem Wissen, dass ihm das, was er tat, Spaß machte, konnte er sich nicht helfen und umfasste seinen eigenen Schwanz; spürte, wie der Herzschlag sich mit jedem Stöhnen von seinem jüngeren Freund erhöhte.

Plötzlich umgriff Jensen die Brust des Gefangenen, zog ihn auf und biss in seinen schweiß-kalten Nacken, bevor er sich abrupt distanzierte und Misha das Feld überließ.

Misha war der zärtlichere der beiden und setzte einen langsamen Rhythmus an – zu langsam, ließ Gabriel beinahe vor Verlangen verzweifeln.

Aber als er aber daraufhin frech wurde, ging auch Misha und nahm Jensen bei der Hand, um es sich mit ihm auf dem Bett gemütlich zu machen. In Windeseile flogen auch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke und dieses Bild erregte Gabriel zwar einerseits, aber auf der anderen Seite äußerte er ein frustriertes Seufzen, denn er wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt.

Immer noch in Handschellen und deprimiert, weil ihm niemand Beachtung schenkte, beobachtete er ein paar Minuten das Spiel, bevor der Entschluss gefasst wurde, mitzumachen. Mit einem Sprung ließ er sich bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen und nahm sofort Misha‘s Brustwarzen in Beschlag, ließ seine Zunge schnell darüber schnellen. 

„Sexuelle Belästigung!“ fauchte Jensen, warf Gabe in einer geschickten Bewegung auf den Rücken und setzte sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf seinen Bauch, „das schreit nach einer Strafe!“

Ein scharfes Einatmen, als Sam bemerkte, was Misha in seiner Hand hielt – so klein und doch so gemein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Gabriel unter den scharfen Spitzen des Nervenrades jammerte, stöhnte und fluchte, welche sich oberflächlich in sein Fleisch bohrten.

Nicht mehr wissend, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte, war sich sicher, beinahe seinen Verstand zu verlieren, sollten die beiden so weitermachen.

Auf Jensen, der Küsse auf seinen Körper verteilte, alle hochempfindlichen Stellen zwischen seinen Beinen leckte und immer wieder gewaltige Lustwellen durch seinen Körper schickte, oder auf Misha, der in kürzester Zeit zum gnadenlosen Folterer wurde und Spaß daran hatte, diese Lustwellen immer wieder zu unterbrechen.

Sein Körper glühte von der Anstrengung, die Muskeln anzuspannen und ein lautes Seufzen der Erleichterung folgte, als die Folter endlich zu Ende war.

Dann öffnete Misha die Handschellen, bevor er sich wieder Jensen zuwandte.

„...“

„Ich fühle mich ausgeschlossen“, brummte Gabe, als er den beiden erneut nur zusah, worauf die anderen beiden lachten und Jensen ihm die Hand reichte, um ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich zu ziehen.

„Komm rein Darling, das Wasser ist warm.“

Als er am Rücken lag, bereitwillig die Beine spreizte und Misha sich über ihn beugte, hatte er die Möglichkeit, ihn wieder einmal ganz nahe zu spüren und dabei kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es schon wieder viel zu lange her war, ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln und zu küssen. Kurz dachte er zurück, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als sein Freund dann letztendlich mit Jensen das hatte, was bis dahin _er_ mit Misha gehabt hatte. Zugegeben, er war ein klein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen. Aber das hatte sich schnell gelegt, denn, (um es ehrlich zu sagen), es war das Beste das allen passieren konnte.

Jeder mit jedem und so viel Körperkontakt, dass ihm nur beim Gedanken daran ganz schwindelig wurde.

Und seine Frau? Gabriel war der glücklichste Mann im ganzen Universum, denn letztendlich war sie es, die da alles erst ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

Irgendwann wurde er dann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein Stück geschubst wurde und dann eine Leere verspürte.

„Hey!“

Als Regisseur war er es gewohnt, dass die beiden gehorchten, wenn er etwas sagte ...

Für Misha gab es nicht schöneres, als rumzumachen; egal mit wem, Hauptsache viel Körperkontakt.

Nein; denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann stimmte das nicht so ganz. Er machte am liebsten mit Jensen rum. Wenn er ihn mit diesen erstaunlich grünen Augen ansah, wenn er ihm mit jeder Berührung einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper schickte und wenn er seinen Namen flüsterte oder schrie, als wäre es das einzige, was existieren würde – das Schönste was es gab.

Die beiden heizten sich gegenseitig so dermaßen auf, dass es keiner länger ertragen konnte, nicht vollkommen verbunden zu sein.

Auch Gabriel hielt es nicht mehr aus und als Jensen diesen flehenden Blick auffing, schob er Misha, der unter ihm lag, einfach noch etwas weiter, bis schließlich dessen Kopf über der Bettkante hing. Ohne darum gebeten werden zu müssen, öffnete er den Mund und streichelte mit seiner Zunge über Gabe‘s prall gefüllten und hochsensiblen Hoden, während dieser sich selber streichelte.

Es dauerte nur eine Minute oder zwei, bis Misha ein Grunzen hörte und den warmen Saft über seine Brust laufen spürte.

Es dauerte nur wenige weitere Augenblicke, als der Atem der anderen unregelmäßiger und lauter wurden und Jensen und Misha sich ihren Gefühlen hingaben.

„Ich denke, damit ist der Fall erledigt“, managte Jensen noch zu sagen, bevor er erneut seine Augen schloss und das warme, nasse Handtuch auf seiner verschwitzten Haut genoss, das ihn so zärtlich streichelte. 

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 27

**Degradation**

Mark/Sebastian


End file.
